


Confrontation

by ToastedOcelot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Fluff, M/M, Speedy's Cafe, breakup and makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedOcelot/pseuds/ToastedOcelot
Summary: John confronts Sherlock about his dalliance with a certain Greg Lestrade.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old fic I wrote a while ago when Sherlock was still on TV. Just a bit of fun really.
> 
> Moody man-whore Sherlock and frustrated John Watson

I paced up and down the street outside 221B mustering up the strength to go inside and tell Sherlock exactly how I felt. I swigged some of the gin from the hip-flask I was carrying.  
I never usually drank, but this was a very serious exception.  
It was January, just after a very seasonal Christmas in London which had left great piles of snow heaped across the landscape of London.  
Alright I thought, I'm going to have to face him now or stand out here and freeze.  
I walked towards the intercom button and pressed it without a further thought. Sherlock's sensual voice floated down the line.

'John' he yelled 'get that...get the bloody door'  
He doesn't even know I'm not there I said through gritted teeth  
'John...John...John' he continued calling until he eventually reached the intercom  
'Sherlock Holmes how can I help, and don't make it boring'  
'Sh-Sherlock its me, John' I said dropping my head slightly  
'John I thought you were in the flat, ignoring me'  
'I left two weeks ago, remember after we argued...Sherlock I'm not doing this on the doorstep' I said indignantly 'let me in'  
Sherlock buzzed me in

I walked up the familiar stairs to the flat to see Sherlock sitting in my chair with his fingers arched in his thinking position. He was dressed in his black silk pyjamas and dressing gown, and his hair was more messy than usual from a restless sleep.  
As soon as he saw me he leapt up and came over to take my coat. He hung it on the coat-stand in the corner and returned to stand close in front of me, closer than a friend would stand.  
I slapped him right across the cheekbones and then punched him in the nose. I couldn't help my sudden urge afterwards to stroke his face, brushing away a stray piece of hair from his forehead.  
A micro-second passed and no words were exchanged but I instinctively leaned in at the same time as Sherlock. Our lips crashed together and the breath left my lungs. He pulled me closer into the kiss, but I couldn't help but feel disgusted at what he had done.  
I pulled away  
'What's wrong John?' asked Sherlock, cocking his head to one side  
I bit my lip, how could he stand there and pretend he didn't know, and a sudden anger mixed with the alcohol bubbled up and I ran for the toilet.  
'John, John are you ok' Sherlock yelled after me

Ten minutes later I rejoined Sherlock in the living room. I sat wrapped in a towel, clutching a cup of tea on my chair while Sherlock sat watching me from the sofa.  
'John' he began'  
'J-just ssh Sherlock, I came round here to tell you that I hate the idea' I paused at the thought 'Of you and...him, bloody Greg Lestrade'  
'Oh' said Sherlock the colour draining from his cheeks  
'How did you find out?'  
'It doesn't matter' I said fidgeting with the edge of the towel, feeling the venom build up in my throat  
'John' siad Sherlock reaching a hand across to rest on top of mine. 'You have to understand it was a fling. I was bored. You left me for-for her' he continued sliding off the couch and moving to kneel before me at the chair.  
'Yes, well you'll be happy to know that she didn't...work out. Anyway what do you mean you were bored, is sex just a casual thing for you Sherlock? Should I even bother coming back here to try and tell you how I feel if you just take us for granted' I said putting my cup down on the coffee table and moving to get my coat.

'Us?' said Sherlock getting up off his knees  
'Yes, what do you mean us?' I replied shocked at Sherlock's lack of understanding  
'Well John I wouldn't count only getting to second base as a true relationship, even I can deduce that'  
I turned away from him as I fiddled with the coat-stand and then the buttons on my coat.  
'That's not fair Sherlock, you know I was confused' I said turning back to face him  
'John' he said advancing on me. I backed away 'Leave me Sherlock' and turned to walk down the stairs  
I walked back out into the cold crisp night, the snow was falling  
I got as far as the end of the railings which surround the house next to Speedy's Cafe before I collapsed in a heap and started sobbing. How could he do that to me, cheat on me with Greg. All to spite me for leaving him. I cried for another minute or so, the cold air taking most of the sound from my lungs. I suddnely felt warmth surround me. I looked up to see Sherlock looking down at me with his beautiful blue eyes drowning all of my sorrows. I took in a sharp intake of breath to try and quell the quickly developing hiccups.

'John, my John' said Sherlock wrapping me up in his coat  
'Sherlock' I half whispered breathing in his scent as he pulled me closer.  
He pushed me against the railings and leaned his face close to mine until we were only a nose breadth apart. He breathed me in saying 'John you know I only truly love you' in his deep baritone voice.


End file.
